User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 14
Jack: *Growls* Whatever Crowe: Dude chill, it will only weaken the Manufactured Newborn Jack: Okay. Crowe: Your queen is safe Jack: Good. Crowe: She is unknown to Black Eden anyways Either that or they don’t care Jack: What I wanna know How the HELL does she eat an entire person Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Crowe: Like magic Jack: And yet still stay thin Crowe: MAAAAAAAAAAAGIC Jack: Not even, like, a distended belly or anything Crowe: Actually, same way I eat shitloads of sweets yet stay thin *Is eating out of a bag of candy* * :3 * High metabolism Jack: Maybe... Crowe: Or the fact that she's a Fear Jack: Most likely Oh well, I can't ponder stuff like that, it hurts my brain Crowe: *Laughs* Your inferior intellect amuses me (( btw, my guys IQ is 200 )) Jack: It's not that, it's simply the fact it confuses me. Crowe: It doesn’t confuse me Jack: Try eating two hundred pounds of candy Crowe: I am Jack: And then tell me what you think In less than ten minutes Crowe: I’m not that fat dammit Jack: Haha *Goes looking for Dawn* Crowe: If I could, I would Hmmm..... *Quietly eating candy* Isaac: What candy is that? Crowe: All sorts Chocolate bars, hard candy, gummies I've got a bag full Isaac: Hm. Nice. Crowe: Mhm Isaac: ((So what happened while I was off?)) Crowe: ((Dawn is turning into a Towerborn )) Isaac: ((Because of the bite?)) Crowe: ((Mhm)) 5:37 Isaac: ((Ah, ok)) ((So what're we doing now?)) Crowe: ((Not sure)) Jack: May I have a candy? Crowe: *Tosses Jack some* Jack: *Grabs it* Isaac: *Looks at Jack* Bored again? Jack: Indeed Isaac: You seem to be bored a lot. Crowe: I am too Jack: I wish I had SOMETHING to do, I am never given enough tasks to fill my time Crowe: Being a CEO, you don’t get to do much Well I need to head back to my company See ya *Steps through portal* (( gtg bye )) Jack: Bye Crowe has left the chat. Isaac: Jack... What "jobs" do you do? Jack: *Smiles* Take a fucking guess Isaac: Anything. Dawn: Annie We do not talk about that Isaac: *Looks at Dawn* And why not? Dawn: *Walks into room with a coffee mug* ‘Cause I say so Isaac: Not a valid answer. Jack: I kill people Brutally. I kidnap. Dawn: *Sighs* Isaac: And I was right about what Jack does, it seems. Jack: I torture. Dawn: And... Blank and you ick Isaac: *Sighs* Dawn: *Sips from coffee cup* Jack: We love each other, simple as that Isaac: Dawn, question. You help Blank, too? Jack: Hahahahhahahahahhaha NO She does not. Dawn: *Blinks, tilts head to the side* Jack: She would be a good Anarchist, however. Dawn: No.... I don’t know *Blinks* Isaac: *Stands* Why don't you know? Dawn: I don’t know that either *Takes sip from mug* Jack: *sighs* Why, if I may ask, are you so opposed to me and my Queen...dating, as it were? Dawn: You’re... Dating? Jack: Pretty much it can be described as such. Dawn: *Tilts head to the side* I don’t, uh, feel well Isaac: Do you need to lie down? Dawn: Do I? Jack: Yep, she is becoming a Towerborn... Or she is disgusted... Isaac: ... Both, I think. I need to think about this... Are there any books on Towerborn here? Jack: Most likely. *Takes Lynn's hand* Dawn: Books go in the library Jack: Lynn, come here, Follow me. Dawn: *Screams* Stranger Danger! Jack: I am a friend. (XD ) Dawn: *Sits on the floor stubbornly* Jack: Fine, I COULD help you, Dawn: I NEED AN ADULT! STRANGER DANGER! Isaac: Jack, back off! *Walks over* Jack: *Walks away* Dawn: *Crying* Jack: Fine, Fine Isaac: *Kneels down* It's alright, nobody'll hurt you here. Dawn: I want to go home Isaac: ... This is your home. Dawn: ((Basically Dawn is turning into a little kid... She will probably lose some height)) Really? *Blinks* Isaac: Yeah. You live here. Jack: I am your friend, I live here too. Isaac: *Glances at Jack*... Dawn: He’s scary! Jack: *Glares, look says: Shut up, I am trying to make her feel safe* Why am I scary? Or is he scary *points at Isaac* Dawn: You look scary... Isaac: *Sighs, looks back to Dawn* Jack: Well, I am not. I will never hurt you, I promise Isaac: If he starts scaring you, I'll stop him, okay? Dawn: ... Can I go get more hot cocoa? Isaac: Do you wanna come with me? Jack: *Sits down beside dawn* Dawn: Go where? Jack: How am I scary, if I may ask? Dawn: ... *Flinches* You are big and scary! *Runs down hall* Isaac: *Follows Dawn* Jack: *Sighs, follows Dawn* Dawn: *Looks more like an eight year old Towerborn now* Jack: Dawn, Dawn, Dawn Listen, I am your friend, I don't want to scare you, please Dawn: *Giggles* Dusk, dusk, dusk *Running* Isaac: *>.>* I'm not enjoying this. *Follows* Dawn: *Runs into Kitchen* Kayte! Jack: Nor am I. Dawn: Kayte! Kayte: Hello little girl *Smiles* Jack: Oh god, MORGAN LYNN! Get back here now. Isaac: *Glares at Kayte* Kayte: What’s your name little one *Hands Dawn a cupcake* Jack: That is Morgan Lynn Dawn: I don’t know! *giggles* Isaac: *Takes a cautious step forwards* Jack: Leader of the Fear Hunters And slowly becoming an... Eight year old Towerborn Kayte: *Raises spoon* I can deal with little girls Jack: Even if they are Towerborn? Kayte: Yes. Jack: Good. Isaac: ... Jack: I feel kinda bad for her... She hates me now... Isaac: *Glances between Kayte and Jack* Dawn: It’s okay she's Eight Give her a treat and she’ll love you Jack: Okay Dawn, I have something *Holds out a chocolate* Crowe gave me this Dawn: *Nibbling on cupcake* Thank you! Kayte: See Jack: Am I still scary? *Smiles* Dawn: *Hops off of counter* I don’t know *Giggles* Jack: (Should I add Dawn's name to Towerborn from Proxy?) Dawn: (Yeah...) Isaac: *Looks at Dawn* Do you want some hot chocolate? Dawn: Yes! Isaac: Alright, I'll be right back. *Walks off* Dawn: *Jumps up and down* yay! Jack: Hahahahaha Part machine, part girl, all cute. Isaac: *Walks back in with hot chocolate that has cupcake shaped marshmallows* Jack: Haha Dawn: *Eyes widen, squeals* Jack: Hahaha Dawn: Is that for me?! Isaac: *Offers it to Dawn* All yours. Dawn: *Takes cup* *Drinks happily* Isaac: It's still a bit hot, though. Dawn: *Sips* Thank you! Jack: Hahaha Isaac: You're welcome. Dawn: *Smiles* Jack: *Kneels down to Dawn* Wanna see something cool? *Opens two portal, one above each other* Dawn: *Eyes widen* Yes! Isaac: *Sighs, scratches at my hood* Jack: Little trick I learned to pass the time *Grabs a cupcake, throws it into one portal, and it loops in and out of the two portals* Dawn: That’s so cool Jack: *Closes both portals, cupcake vanishes* Crap. I hope My Queen likes cupcakes... Isaac: ... Dawn: *Frowns* Isaac: I can cook. Do you want me to make some cupcakes? Jack: Hahaha Sorry Dawny Dawn: Can we make cupcakes? Please? Isaac: You wanna help? Dawn: Yes! Isaac: Alright. Follow me. *Walks off to the kitchen* Jack: Can I help? Dawn: *Skips after Isaac* Isaac: If you want to. Dawn: Let’s make blue raspberry cupcakes! Jack: ( Towerborn ) Isaac: Alright. *Gets out what we need* Jack: Why not bacon cupcakes? Dawn: No They have to be blue raspberry Isaac: Blue Raspberry cupcakes. Let's see... Dawn: *Puts metal bowl on lap* Flour, eggs, and sugar Butter Raspberries Isaac: Jack can you make sure we got it all? Dawn: Food dye! Umm flavoring Isaac: Ah, food dye! *Looks in a cupboard* Jack: Okay Dawn: Water... Jack: I know what we need *Grabs Pam from the cupboard* Dawn: Cupcake pan And wrappers Isaac: *Sets down dye, digs out pan* Jack: and, of course, an oven Isaac: Jack, can you find the wrappers? Dawn: Icing... Purple icing *Giggles* Isaac: *Checks the oven* We may need to make the icing. Dawn: Then icing, sugar, butter, and milk And food dye Isaac: Do you want it to be a special flavor? Dawn: Hmmm... Lemon! *Giggles* Isaac: Do we have lemons? Hm... *Looks in the fridge* Jack: *Finds the wrappers* Dawn: No! The lemon stuff! Isaac: Lemon juice? Dawn: *Frowns* Noo Isaac: What is it called? I don't remember. Dawn: The lemon stuff!!! Isaac: Uh... Jack, can you look for that? Kayte: Lemon flavoring! *Tosses bottle at Isaac* Dawn: Yay! Isaac: *Catches* Thanks. Dawn: Kayte is smart! Isaac: Do we have any... *Looks in fridge, pulls out some cream cheese* Aha. Dawn: Cupcake Isaac: Jack, please get the pan ready? Dawn: *Giggles* All the cupcakes! Jack: *Sprays pans with Pam* Isaac: *Puts butter and cream cheese in a bowl* We need some powdered sugar... Dawn: Yay! Isaac: *Looks in the cupboard, pulls some out, puts some in the bowl, puts it back* Dawn: You’re a good cook Jack: (Why are we RPing making cupcakes?) Isaac: Thanks. ((She wants us to)) ((I think, I dunno)) Dawn: (‘Cause I’m eight! And what do you do to entertain eight year olds) Jack: I am just hoping my queen is asleep, or likes cupcakes... Isaac: ((Yeah, that too)) Dawn: *Giggles* Queen? Can I be a princess? Isaac: Dawn, do you want to "cream" the icing? Dawn: Yes! Jack: Become a Fear, then we talk Dawn: Fear? *Tilts head* Jack: Nevermind Isaac: *Looks at Jack* Jack: Too scary for young ones. Like yourself. Isaac: Do you want to cream the icing, Dawn? Dawn: I’m not little *stamps foot, floor cracks* Take it back! Isaac: *Looks at Jack* Jack: Okay, you’re not little But it is very scary. Dawn: Thank you *Smiles* .... *Stirs icing* Isaac: *Starts placing the ingredients for cupcakes into another bowl* Dawn: Isaac... Why can’t I be a princess? Isaac: You can be a princess... Princess Dawn. Do you like that name? Dawn: *Giggles* Can I meet Jackie’s Queen too? Jack: Maybe Dawn: Yay! Jack: If you are partial to being torn apart. Isaac: Jack! Dawn: ... W-what? Isaac: *Glares at Jack* Jack: Nothing. Dawn: Isaac... Why is Jack so grumpy? Jack: Because I am tired. Sorry. Isaac: Yeah. *Continues putting things in the bowl* Dawn: It’s okay! *Smiles* I still want to meet the queen! Isaac: *Starts mixing them* Jack: Alright I will see. Isaac: Here... *Puts some lemon flavoring in the icing mix, then some food dye* Dawn: *Gets a spoon full of icing, sticks to Jacks nose* Jack: Hahaha Dawn: *Giggles* Isaac: *Laughs* Jack: *Wipes it off, sticks some on Dawn's nose* You’re a cute one Dawn: Thank you Jackie Jack: *Sighs* At least you don't know My Queen's name for me. Isaac: What was that? You want me to tell her? Jack: No. Nonononononono. NO Isaac: Hahaha. Dawn: He shall be Knight Jack! *Dubs with wooden spoon* Jack: I am, in a way, I knight for My Queen Dawn: Cool! Isaac: O mister Knight? Could you please bestow the cupcake pan with the royal wrappers? Jack: I defend her honor, I do jobs for the lady fair. Sure. *Puts wrappers on the cupcake pan* Dawn: Do you have armor and a horse and everything? Isaac: *Starts preheating the oven* Jack: No. I do not... Dawn: Awe why not Jack: I wish I did, Because I can't I DO have a sword. Dawn: Oh... Jack: There is nowhere for the horse to stay Dawn: Can I see your sword? Jack: And armor is too clunky for me, I can’t work it in, it makes me pass out Sure, give me a second *Leaves room* Dawn: Yay! Isaac: *Pours batter into the pan, puts it in the oven* We're almost done. Dawn: Yippie! *Hugs Isaac* Isaac: *Hugs back* Dawn: You’re the bestist! Isaac: *Smiles* Thanks. Jack: *comes back, with this sword: http://www.aceros-de-hispania.com/image/flaming-sword/flaming-swords.jpg * Isaac: Hey... If you're a princess, and Jack's your knight, what's that make me? Jack: The gong farmer You clean up our crap Dawn: You can be a knight too! Jack: hahaha Dawn: *Dubs Isaac with wooden spoon* Jack: oh. So, Dawny Like my sword? Isaac: *Looks at Jack* Oh, I won't take Crowe's job... *Chuckles* Thank you, Princess Dawn. Dawn: *Hops off counter* Can I hold that Jackie? Jack: Haha It is VERY sharp Marcus has joined the chat. Jack: It can go right through a dragon's scales Be VERY careful *Gives sword to Dawn* Dawn: *Eyes widen* Cool! *Holds sword* Isaac: *Watches the sword closely* Jack: Heavy, isn't? Marcus: *Walks in, now in my new outfit* Jack: Hello, Marcus Isaac: Hello, Marcus. Dawn: I’m a ninja! *Swings sword* Marcus: Hello, everyone. Jack: You’re looking rather combat rea-OW Isaac: Hey! *Jumps back a bit* Dawn: *Giggles* Jack: *I have a cut on my leg* Isaac: Be careful, please. Jack: OW That hurt! *Takes sword away* Dawn: *Eyes widen* I’m sowwy Isaac: Jack, it was an accident. Jack: Still, it hurt. Like hell. *Sighs* Isaac: A lot hurts, Jack. Can you heal it, or no? Jack: I forgive you, Dawn, but I will not be giving you my sword ANYMORE But, I can give you a smaller version, more suited to your size Dawn: I’m sorry... Really!? Marcus: *Adjusts trenchcoat's collar* Jack: Yes. Really. Dawn: *Eyes widen, hides behind Isaac* Who is that... Isaac: *Glances at Marcus* Jack, shouldn't we explain what happened? He's a friend. Jack: *Leaves again, comes back with a dagger looking exactly like a smaller version of my sword* Isaac: He won't hurt you. Jack: Dawn, basically turned into an eight year old Towerborn Marcus: *looks at Isaac, then at Jack* I see. Dawn: He's really tall... Jack: We have been entertaining her Isaac: He is, isn't he? *Smiles* Marcus: *Walks over to Dawn, kneels down* Hello, Miss Dawn. Dawn: ... H-hi... Jack: *Whispers to Marcus* Just get her a candy, and she will love you Marcus: Tell me, Miss Dawn. Do you like candy? Dawn: Yes... Jack: *Smiling* Isaac: (My guy’s acting a bit like this guy on the outside: http://tsubasa.wikia.com/wiki/Fai_D._Flourite )) Marcus: *Smiles, hands Dawn a large swirl lollipop* Dawn: I also like swords and cupcakes and bunnies and. ... *Takes lollipop with a huge grin* Jack: *Sniff the air* I think the cupcakes be done Isaac: *Checks the oven* Yep. *Takes out the cupcakes* Now they just need to cool before we put on the frosting. Marcus: Do you like it, Miss Dawn? Dawn: *Licks lollipop contently* Thank you Mister Marcus: You can call me Marcus, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Marcus.... *Giggles* Marcus: Oh? Do you find my name funny? Jack: *Giggles* Is Marcus also going to be a knight? Dawn: Why are you wearing a dress Marcus... *Giggles, pointing at trench coat* MUCH GIGGLING ;-; Marcus: Oh, this is no dress, Miss Dawn. This is called a trenchcoat. Jack: It's a trench coat. It's like a rain coat Dawn: Cool *Smiles* Marcus: ((fyi, I've updated Marcus' character page, so you can go there for details.)) I would think so. This one is special. Dawn: Marcus do you want to be a knight? How is your... Coat special? Marcus: *Smiles* A knight? Why, I would be honored, Miss Dawn. And as to how it is special, my coat is bulletproof. Jack: She means a knight for my queen, by the way... She does not know about Blank Marcus: *Looks back* I see... Dawn: Then it’s settled... Wait who is Blank? Isaac: ... Dawn: Does she like cupcakes? What kind? Jack: I have no idea. She has never told me she does. Dawn: What is she like? Jack: Hard to describe... Marcus: Well, I refuse to serve his queen. I will be a knight for Miss Dawn, and only Miss Dawn. *Chuckles* Jack: She is an abomination, yet amazing Dawn: *Dubs Marcus with a wooden spoon* Jack: she is human, yet an animal, and more Dawn: What does that mean *tilts head* Jack: she is wonderful, scary and amazing all at once. Dawn: Abom... Amomi... *Frowns* Isaac: Jack... I think that's enough. Jack: True. Marcus: That word is not important, miss Dawn. Dawn: *Focuses* Abomil... Abo... *Frowns* I can’t say it... I’m sorry... Isaac: Don't worry about it. It's a big word. Marcus: It is not a nice word, Miss Dawn. It is better that you can't say it. Dawn: What does it mean? Isaac: It means... Not a nice person. Jack: Something strange, and weird Marcus: Or something evil. Dawn: Okay.... What was that? *Looks out to the hall* Jack: What was what? Marcus: *Stands* Dawn: The noise *Runs down hall* Marcus: *Adjusts the rifle across my back, runs after Dawn* Isaac: *Chases after Dawn* Dawn: *Giggles* Hello! Jack: *Runs after Dawn* Isaac: ... Dawn: *Chases after Shadow* Wait up! Isaac: *Keeps following* Dawn: We have cupcakes! Marcus: *Continues following Dawn* Dawn: *Trips* Ow! Isaac: *Catches up to Dawn* Are you okay? Dawn: No! Marcus: *Stops next to Dawn, kneels down* Are you hurt, miss? Jack: *Looks at the injury, if any* Dawn: He didn’t want a cupcake Jack: Lynn, ya okay? You hurt? Isaac: ... Who didn't want a cupcake? Dawn: Now my knees hurt *Frowns* The boy! Marcus: Boy? Isaac: Where did he go? Jack: *Looks at Dawn's knee* Dawn: He looked lonely Jack: Are you bleeding? Marcus: ((Wait, did you mean my Shadow?)) Dawn: ((Yeah)) He was tall Marcus: (( O_O )) What did he look like? Isaac: ((O_O Indeed)) Jack: Are you bleeding? Dawn: He was blond. Jack: ((O_O)) Dawn: And uh Isaac: Where did he go? Dawn: Umm big! Jack: Are you bleeding, Lynn, that is all I care about Marcus: *Eyes widen a bit* Was his hair in a ponytail? Dawn: Down the hall Yes Marcus: And was he wearing a coat like mine? Isaac: *Goes down the hall* Dawn: *Giggles* It was silly Marcus: *Stands* All of you, wait here. *Sprints down the hall* Dawn: But Marcus! Jack: Are you bleeding, Dawn? No buts! Dawn: No. *Pouts* Isaac: *Glances at Marcus as he passes me* Marcus: ((Why you using my dead character?)) Jack: Want a cupcake? Or maybe Dawn: ((Cause it’s a plot twist)) Jack: ((He died. end of story, you turning into an 8 year old Towerborn is a big of an enough twist)) Marcus: ((Yeah. Shadow is with Clair in Heaven, he can't be here.)) ((Wait a second...)) Isaac: *Walks back to Dawn and Jack* Marcus: ((O_O is it Archangel running around as him?)) Isaac: ((o_o)) Dawn: *Pouting* ((Yup)) Why does Marcus get to make friends? Isaac: He's just trying to see who it was. Marcus: ((Oh, Marcus is going to flip.)) *Shouts can be heard from the other end of the estate* Dawn: Why can’t I.... *Runs* Isaac: *Chases after Dawn* Dawn: MARCUS! Marcus: *Suppressed gunshots ring out* Dawn: IT’S NOT NICE TO YELL! Isaac: DAWN! Dawn: *Stops when I see Marcus* Jack: *Runs to follow dawn* Dawn: M-Marcus? Isaac: ... Marcus: *Slumped against a wall, my rifle lying by my side* Isaac: M... Marcus? *Walks over to Marcus* Dawn: Marcus.... *Eyes widen* Wake up... Marcus: *Looks up, blood dripping from my forehead* Jack: Mark? Dawn: Marcus... Isaac: Marcus, what happened? Marcus: *The wound heals, I stand* I am alright... The Archangel... It was posing as my godson... Jack: For God's sake... Marcus: I shot at it. Dawn: *Tears streaming down face* W-what Jack: *Hugs Dawn* Isaac: Where did it go? Marcus: *Takes out a handkerchief, wipes the blood from my face* It vanished. Dawn: *Shaking* we don’t h-hurt people M-Marcus. Jack: *Hugs Dawn closer* Marcus: It was a monster in disguise, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Monster? Marcus: It was a monster pretending to be my dead godson... Dawn: It was a boy... *Frowns* I don’t understand... Jack: It was a monster pretending to be a boy. It was a monster in a costume, like when we go into monster costume for Halloween Marcus: It used magic to make itself look like my godson. That wasn't what it really looked like. Isaac: ... Dawn: Magic? Isaac: Magic. Marcus: Yes, magic. Dawn: Like a wizard? Jack: In a way Isaac: ...A mean wizard. Marcus: An evil wizard. Trying to hurt us. Dawn: Why? Marcus: It enjoys hurting others. Dawn: That’s rude... Marcus: Yes, it is. Dawn: *Hugs Marcus* Isaac: ... Do you want to go back and finish the cupcakes, Dawn? Marcus: *Hugs Dawn back* Are you okay, Miss Dawn? Dawn: You’re a... Good Wizard right Marcus? Jack: He is Marcus: Yes, I am a good wizard. Jack: He's a good wizard. That was a bad one Dawn: Cupcake time? Isaac: Cupcake time. *Starts walking back to the kitchen* Marcus: Yes, cupcake time. *Picks Dawn up, placing her on my shoulders* Jack: Indeed, cupcake time Dawn: *Giggles* Wee Marcus: Come, let your knight take you to the cupcakes, Milady. *Walks back to the kitchen* Dawn: *Giggles* Yay! Jack: Muffins are just nude cupcakes. Dawn: Eww Isaac: Muffins aren't very good, are they? Jack: Hahahaha I like them Dawn: Ick Muffins Marcus: *Gets back to the kitchen, sets Dawn down* Now, which cupcake would you like, Miss Dawn? Isaac: Hang on. Frosting. *Starts putting the frosting on* Dawn: That one! *Points to cupcake* Marcus: Very well. What type of frosting would you like? Dawn: We made lemon frosting *Giggles* Marcus: Lemon frosting it is. Dawn: Silly Marcus Jack: (You always bring cupcakes into the RP, don't you dawn?) Marcus: *Smiles, dinks Dawn's nose* Isaac: *Hands Dawn the cupcake* Here you go. Dawn: *laughs* Jack: May I have one? Isaac: Sure. Dawn: *Nibbles on cupcake* Isaac: Takes a cupcake and puts back my hood* Jack: *Takes two, and throws one at Dawn* Dawn: *Dodges* Marcus: *Pulls out a pocketwatch, checking the time* Jack: Bed time for little girls, Dawn: Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me! Nooo! Marcus: Oh, I think she can stay up a little while longer. Dawn: I’m not little! Isaac: *Starts eating the cupcake* Jack: *Hugs Dawn, and lifts her up* Marcus: *There is a picture in the other face of my pocketwatch* Dawn: Who’s that? Marcus: Here. *hands Dawn the pocketwatch* Dawn: *Holds pocket watch carefully* Who is this? Isaac: *Throws away wrapper, puts hood back up* Marcus: *There is a picture of two men, their arms slung over each other's shoulders, smiling at the camera, they are standing in a forest, one of the men is a younger Marcus* Jack: *Sighs* Dawn: Is that you? Marcus: *They are wearing soldier uniforms* Yes, and a good friend of mine. Dawn: You were an Army man? Marcus: Yes, I was. Isaac: ((brb dinner)) Marcus: ((Okay.)) Dawn: Did you shoot guns at bad guys like pew, pew, pew? *Makes gun with almost completely metal hands* Jack: *Looks at hands* Whoa. Dawn: What? *Blinks* Marcus: Yes, I did. The other man in the photo shot at them with me. Dawn: Where is he? Marcus: He got very sick... Dawn: Let’s bring him soup! Marcus: He's somewhere very far away now. Dawn: Oh... Marcus: But his son and many of his friends are with him, so I am sure he is feeling much better. Dawn: Can we mail him soup? Jack: He is, to put it bluntly. Not here anymore. Marcus: I wish we could. Where he is, they don't get mail. Dawn: I’m still confused *Frowns* ...* Hands pocket watch back* Marcus: *Takes it back, shutting it* You will understand when you are older, Miss Dawn. *Puts the pocketwatch back into my trenchcoat* Dawn: I am a big kid! Jack: *Picks up Dawn* Don't think too much about it. Wow... You’re heavy... Dawn: *Tears fill eyes* I... I’m f-fat! Marcus: Miss Dawn, you are not fat. Dawn: Jackie said I was! Marcus: *Takes Dawn from Jack, placing her on my shoulders* Jackie was joking, that's all. Dawn: You sure? Marcus: Yes. Isn't that right, Jack? Jack: True. I meant it to say you are a big girl Dawn: Yay! Where to now Marcus? Marcus: Off to bed for you, Miss Dawn. Dawn: But Marcus! Jack: Let her stay up, she is a Towerborn now. They do not need sleep Marcus: Butts go in chairs, not out of mouths, Miss Dawn. Dawn: A what? Jack: *Sighs* Too complex to explain Marcus: Jack, they are able to sleep. Jack: You, to put it bluntly No longer require sleep Dawn: .... But I’m a girl. Jack: Or food Or water Dawn: I like food Jack: You are, but you don't need sleep, and you can still eat and drink *Sighs* Dawn: .... Marcus can I go for a bath? I’m sticky... Marcus: Yes, you can. *Sets Dawn down* Dawn: Yay! ... *Runs off* Isaac: *Looks at Dawn as she runs past me* Marcus: *Adjusts the rifle against my back* Jack: A kid who WANTS to take a bath? I am always surprised Marcus: *Shrugs* Isaac: Surprise is good. Keeps you on your toes. Marcus: *Walks into the entry hall, stopping by the fireplace* Isaac: Marcus, are you alright? Marcus: *Staring at a series of photos on the mantle* Isaac: *Looks at the photos* Marcus: *The first photo is similar to the one in my pocketwatch, but there is about a squads worth of men with us in this one* Isaac: ... Who are they? Marcus: My squad mates, from my time in Vietnam... *The second photo shows me and Robert, with a group of what appear to be the estates staff* Isaac: The staff of the estate, I guess? Dawn: *Walks back into room wearing way to big pajamas* Where are my parents? Isaac: *Looks at Dawn* Marcus: Yes, we were all good friends... *The third photo shows us somewhat older, Robert is absent, but I am holding a baby boy in my arms* I do not know, Miss Dawn... Isaac: I don't know, either. Dawn: Oh... Why am I here? Isaac: *At Marcus* Who're you holding? And Dawn, this is your house. Dawn: *Sad look on face* Why do the other kids hate me? Isaac: The... Other kids? Dawn: In the halls They glare... And whisper... Jack: Because... I will tell you what was "too scary" You’re a Towerborn You’re partly machine. Marcus: William... *The fourth photo shows us and Shadow, smiling softly, with the girl named Clair* Jack: Look at your hands, those are metal You are becoming a cyborg, Dawn: ... A what? Jack: A servant of a Fear called the Manufactured Newborn Isaac: ...Jack. Enough. Dawn: Marcus... Marcus: *Turns away from the photos, putting the last one face down before it can be seen* Yes, Miss Dawn? Dawn: Did that boy love that girl? *Points at photo of Will and Clair* Jack: She needs to know, Isaac Marcus: Yes, he loved her very much, and she loved him back... Jack: She needs to know WHY she is hated now. Marcus: *Snaps at Jack* She is NOT hated. Dawn: Did they get married and live happily ever after Marcus... Jack: She just said it herself. Dawn: Stop it! Marcus: Yes, Miss Dawn. They are happy and together... Dawn: No yelling! Please. Please Marcus: I am sorry, Miss Dawn. I will not yell again. Jack: Dawn, did you look at your hands, did you see that they are metal. You’re becoming part machine. Isaac: Jack, enough! Marcus: Jack, that is enough. Jack: You’re still a little girl. Dawn: *Looks at hands* What’s wrong with me! Jack: *Sighs* Nothing. You’re not alone. *Hugs Dawn* Marcus: *Walks over to Dawn, hugs her* Nothing is wrong with you, Miss Dawn. Jack: They are scared, scared of what is different. What is different and wonderful. Dawn: ... I’m different? Jack: You’re wonderful, Dawn, just different Dawn: ... Okay... Isaac: *Walks over* Jack: *Picks Dawn up, and puts her on my shoulders* If they make fun of you, ignore them. They just are scared of new things. Isaac: Don't let them get to you. Dawn: *Yawns* Can we play chess? Jack: Sure. Marcus: Yes, Miss Dawn. *Walks to the table, the fifth photo still face down on the mantle* Dawn: *Laughs softly* ... What’s the last photo? Marcus: *Sets up a chess board* It is a sad photo, Miss Dawn... Dawn: Oh... I’m sorry Jack: *Spins, Dawn on my shoulders* Marcus: *Finishes setting it up* It is okay, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Thank you Marcus. Marcus: No problem, Miss Dawn. Dawn: *Moves piece on chess board* What are you hiding from me? Marcus: *Moves one of my pieces* I am not hiding anything, Miss Dawn. Dawn: ... You keep looking at me weirdly * Moves piece* Marcus: I do no such thing, Miss Dawn. *Moves piece* Dawn: You yelled at Jackie when he got confusing *Moves piece* Jack: HE wants to hide the truth If you wish to know it, talk to me privately Dawn: Hide? Isaac: Do not listen to Jack, Dawn. Dawn: Like the Easter Bunny hides eggs? Jack: Or listen to me, if you wish. Marcus: I do not, I simply did not wish for you to confuse her all at once. *Moves piece* Jack: I am trustworthy Marcus: And no, you are not. Dawn: *Moves piece* Marcus: *Moves piece* Dawn: Am I a good girl Marcus? *moves piece* Jack: *Looks around, takes necklace and seems to be arguing with it* Marcus: Yes, you are a very good girl, Miss Dawn. *Moves piece* Jack: Yes, My Queen, I will...*Sighs and puts necklace away* Dawn: Jackie sad I worked for... *Moves piece* The... *Frowns* Isaac: *Looks at Jack* Marcus: You do not have to if you do not want to. *Moves piece* Jack: Manufactured Newborn, yes The Fear of the Future's technology Dawn: I want to stay here and learn and bake and play. Can I do that? Marcus: You can do that, Miss Dawn. You can stay as long as you like. Dawn: Yay! *Moves piece* Thank you Jack: However, you will be given tasks, to complete. Much as I am. Marcus: It is nothing, Miss Dawn. *Moves piece* Dawn: Like chores? *Moves piece* Marcus: And it is her choice, not IT's, Jack. Jack: Haha, I suppose Marcus: *Moves piece* Jack: You could call them chores. I must complete one now, in fact. Marcus: Then go. Dawn: *Moves piece* What kind of chores? Isaac: *Turns to face Jack* Marcus: *Moves piece* Jack: Should I tell ya...? Marcus: They are not things you will like, Miss Dawn. Jack: No, I do not wanna scare you Hey, I like 'em! Marcus: She is not you, Jack. She does not enjoy hurting people. Isaac: *Sighs* Jack, who is it this time? Jack: *Smiles* No one you know. Dawn: *Moves piece* Like... Like cleaning my room... That kind of icky? Marcus: Then leave. Jack: *Takes sword out* Do I need to sharpen this? Isaac: Jack. Go. Jack: Killing people kind of icky. *Leaves* Dawn: Why.... Why would I do that? Marcus: *Moves piece* Do not pay him any attention, Miss Dawn. You do not have to if you do not want to. Dawn: *Moves piece* Good People are friends. Marcus: *Moves piece* Yes, they are. Jack: (I hate my own RP guy right now XD ) Marcus: ((so do I)) Isaac: ((Me too)) Marcus: Jack is not a nice person, Miss Dawn. Dawn: But... He gave me candy *Moves piece* Jack: *Shouting* I AM, I JUST DO NASTY WORK Marcus: That does not make him nice. He does many bad things. *Moves piece* Dawn: Oh... *Moves piece* Marcus: *Moves piece* Dawn: Why do you call me Miss? *moves piece* Marcus: Because, I am a butler. I address people as either Sir or Madam, Mister or Miss. *Moves piece* Dawn: Butler? *Moves piece* Marcus: Yes, I am the butler of this estate. *Moves piece* Jack: *Comes back, mostly clean* Portals, I love them. Dawn: What’s a butler? *Moves piece* Marcus: It means I work for the family that lives here, and I’m in charge of anyone else that works here. *Moves piece* Dawn: *Moves piece* Like a dad? Marcus: In a sense, yes. *Moves piece* Dawn: Cool.... Do you like that? *Moves piece* Marcus: I do. I have been here many years. *Moves piece* Dawn: How many? *Moves piece* Marcus: Nearly thirty eight years. *Moves piece* Dawn: Whoa... Where there dinosaurs then? *Moves piece* Isaac: *Laughs* Marcus: *Chuckles *No, I am not that old, Miss Dawn. *Moves piece* Dawn: I’m sorry *Moves piece* Marcus: *Smiles* It is quite alright, Miss Dawn. *Moves piece* Dawn: Do you have a wife? *Moves piece* Marcus: No, I never married. *Moves piece* Dawn: Why not? *Moves piece* Marcus: *Shrugs* I never got around to it. *Moves piece* Dawn: Oh... *Frowns* you win... Marcus: You will beat me next time Miss Dawn, I am sure. Dawn: Yay! Marcus: *Smiles* Dawn: *Stifles a yawn* Marcus: Come now, time for you to go to bed, Miss Dawn. Dawn: No! I’m not tired! Jack: *Comes back, walks up the stairs, my sword has some blood on it* Hello Dawn: Jackie said.... Isaac: *Yawns* Aren't you? *Looks at Jack* Marcus: Oh? Then why did you try not to yawn? Isaac: Put that away, Jack. Now. Dawn: *Hides behind Marcus* Jack: *Wipes blood of sword, sheaths it* Marcus: *Looks at Jack, glares* Jack: Hello, Dawny Dawn: I want to go to bed now. Marcus: Leave, Jack. Dawn: *Runs* Marcus: *Stands* Isaac: Marcus, go with Dawn? Jack: *Leaves* You made her hate me. I will say that much Isaac: And, Jack, we did nothing. Jack: I tried to be honest Marcus: *Walks after Dawn* Isaac: She doesn't need to hear that. Not now. Jack: *Sits down* She wanted to know. Isaac: Who was it this time, Jack? Jack: *Smiles* He has no name Literally Marcus: *Reaches Dawn's room, knocks on her door* Dawn: *Hiding under bed* Marcus: Miss Dawn? It is Marcus. Isaac: Again with that? Why does she make you do that? Dawn: .... I’m in bed! Marcus: Miss Dawn, are you okay? Dawn: Yes... Marcus: May I come in? Jack has left the chat. Dawn: S-sure Marcus: *Walks into the room, sits down in a chair by the bed* Are you alright, Miss Dawn? Be honest. Dawn: Jackie was scary. Isaac: Jack. Why? Marcus: He does bad and scary things. Dawn: I don’t think that was Jell-O on his sword... Marcus: No, it was not... Dawn: He... Is confusing... Marcus: Yes, he is. Dawn: And big and... A hippo... Marcus: I do not like him. Dawn: He said he was going to let me see a Queen... Marcus: You do not want to see her. She is an evil queen. Isaac: *Walks over to Dawn's room* Dawn: ... Why is that? Marcus: She is a monster that looks kind of like a person. She likes hurting people. Just like that evil wizard does. Dawn: Oh.. Maybe she wants a friend? I could bring her a cupcake Marcus: I do not think so, Miss Dawn. Dawn: Everyone needs friends Isaac: Jack's Queen has Jack, Dawn. Dawn: .... But Jack is a hippo in a crate... She needs a real friend. Marcus: Jack is the only friend she wants. She hurts everyone else. Dawn: Oh? Marcus: Yes... They both hurt someone very important to me... They are evil people. Dawn: Why would they do that? Marcus: They wanted to hurt his friend, and he protected her, so they hurt him instead. Category:Blog posts